Lost and Found Love
by SVUroxmySOX
Summary: What happens when Grissom does somthing to finally push Sara over the edge? GSR.
1. Prolouge

**Lost and Found Love**

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is soo… short. It is just a prologue. And yes I know that this would never happen. It is FanFICTION people, get over it.

* * *

Sara knocked on supervisor Gil Grissom's door.

"Hey Griss, could I talk to you?" Sara asked.

"Sure Sara, come on in." Grissom said. Upon seeing the distraught look on her face he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh please, don't act like you don't know!" She snapped.

"What am I supposed to know?" he asked.

"Don't even bother lying, I know you cheated on me while you were on your sabbatical." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"Sara come on, don't get upset, it was just a fling! I really love you!" Gil shouted at her.

"You know what Gil, I quit. I'm going back home to San Francisco." Sara said.

"You are overreacting. Go ahead, leave, see if I care! I hope you never come back!" He screamed at her.

"Fine, I won't!" She yelled and stalked out.


	2. Cry

**Lost and Found Love**

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Song is Cry by Faith Hill. Sara POV.

* * *

I quickly run outside and start my car. Why are you not upset that I am leaving?

_If I had just one tear running down your cheek_

_Maybe I could cope, maybe I'd get some sleep._

If you would just show some emotion, then I would stay.

_If I had just one moment at your expense_

_Maybe all my misery would be well spent_

I wish that you were as depressed as I was, it would hurt a lot less.

_Yeah… could you cry a little_

_Lie just a little_

Did you have to be so open about cheating on me?

_Pretend that your feeling a little more pain_

You don't have to push me out of the door.

_I gave now I'm wanting _

_Something in return_

_So cry just a little for me_

I gave you my heart. I want you to call me back and tell me it'll be okay.

_If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key_

_And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me_

I want you to tell me the truth Grissom.

_And you'd hunt those lies_

_They'd be all you'd ever find_

I have never lied to you. Ever!

_And that'd be all you'd have to know _

_For me to be fine_

If you knew how much those lies hurt, I don't think you'd do it again.

_Yeah… and you'd cry a little _

_Die just a little_

_And baby I would feel just a little less pain_

You'd be dying inside, just like I am.

_I gave now I'm wanting _

_Something in return_

_So cry just a little for me_

I want you! But I have to leave now.

_Give it up baby_

_I hear your goodbye _

You told me to leave.

_Nothing's gonna save me_

_I can see it in your eyes._

It's obvious you don't care anymore.

_Some kind of heartache darlin'_

_Give it a try_

Try to be sad.

_I don't want pity_

_I just want what is mine_

I deserve your tears. You'll regret my leaving later.


	3. Iris

**Lost and Found Love**

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Song is Iris by the GooGoo Dolls. Grissom POV.**

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

I wish that you were still here so that we could TALK about this.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

If I go home, all I'll see is pictures of you. Of us.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life _

_Cause sooner or later it's over _

I feared that it would end like this.

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

Give me one more chance. Please.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

No one knows me as well as you do.

_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

I used to think that you knew me.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

You refuse to cry around me, even though we've known each other for a long time.

_Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies _

This is playing out just like a bad horror movie.

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

I wish that I was dead or dreaming. Am I alive? Is this real?


	4. On My Own

**Lost and Found Love**

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Set 3 months after chapter 3. Sara has moved back to her childhood home of San Francisco CA. Sara contemplates her life without Griss. Song is On My Own from the musical Les Miserables. Sara POV.**

* * *

_And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to_

After work, going home to an empty apartment is awful.

_Without a home, without a friend  
without a face to say hello to_

The only people that I talk to are the ones I work with.

_But now the night is near  
And I can make-believe he's here_

At night memories of Gil fill my head.

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping_

When I can't sleep, I wander around the city.

_I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping_

I would rather be with him.

_The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head_

In my world we are still together.

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me_

He is always with me.

_All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning_

In the morning I go back to work, back to my life; without him.

_Without him, I feel his arms around me_

I can still feel his hugs, his kisses.

_And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me_

He is still my angel watching over me.

_In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver_

I love the rain, it makes everything better.

_All the lights are misty in the river_

I wish he could be here, experiencing this with me.

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

It's beautiful.

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

I thought that we would be together forever.

_And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

I haven't heard from him in months.

_And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us_

He was blind to how much I loved him.

_I love him  
But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

He is now only in my dreams.

_The river's just a river_

Things go back to normal.

_Without him, the world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers_

Without him, I am nothing.

_I love him  
But every day I'm lonely_

No one out here cares for me like he did.

_All my life I've only been pretending_

Since I met him, I know what it feels like to love and be loved. Now I just feel like I am cheating myself.

_Without me, his world will go on turning_

He probably doesn't even miss me.

_The world is full of happiness that I have never known_

With him I was happy. Now my heart is just a black hole, constantly moving, but feeling nothing.


	5. Feelin' Way Too Damn Good

**Lost and Found Love**

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Set three months after chapter 4. Grissom goes to California at Sara's request. Song is Feelin' Way Too Damn Good by Nickelback. Sara POV.**

* * *

I missed you so much

That I begged you to fly and see me

I asked you to visit for a long time.

After the 5th time you said that you would come out. I was ecstatic.

You've been here for 3 days, and we haven't even gotten into a fight yet.

We've spent every moment together, like we used to do.

I was going to show my old house like I promised.

You being here just relaxes me.

Even though I'm engaged, every time I think about you I start to love you even more.

I keep waiting for one of us to say something that will set the other off, but it doesn't happen.

I think of you every day.

Your impossible to forget; and even if I was able to forget you, I wouldn't let myself.

When you leave, it's going to be awful. I will miss you so much.


	6. Lips of an Angel

**Lost and Found Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Grissom POV. Set 2 months after Chapter 5. Song is Lips of an Angel by Hinder.**

* * *

Today I took a day off. Just because. Suddenly my cell starts ringing. Looking down at the caller ID I see that it's you. Making my way into the kitchen, so as not to disturb Sofia, who was sleeping on the bed as well, I answer it.

"Hello?" I say, my voice thick from sleep.

"Hey." You say. "Did I wake you?"

"No."

I hear a loud sniffle.

"What's wrong?" I ask, genuinely worried.

"I just miss you." You say sadly.

"Miss you too." I say, dropping my voice to a whisper.

"Oh, is she over?" You ask me.

"Yeah." I say.

"I wish you were here." I say.

"Yeah me too." You respond.

"I love you Gil." You tell me.

"I love you too Sar." I reply quietly.

I love the way you say my name.

God, you make it so hard to be true to Sofia.

"Hey, Gil?" You ask.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever dream of me? I dream of you a lot." You ask again.

"Yeah, I do." I reply.

"Does Michael know about us?" I ask you.

"No! And he'll never know either." You reply quickly.

"Would he be mad?"

"Hell yeah." You say.

"No." I say shortly.

"Shit!" You yell.

"What?"

"Michael's home, talk to you later."

"Love you." I say very quickly.

"Love you too. Bye." You say and hang up.

We'll be together again someday, somehow.


End file.
